


[Podfic] I Love You, Brotha

by TheArcher



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Drake never realized just how much Josh's hugs meant to him. Recorded for VoiceTeam 2020.
Relationships: Josh Nichols/Drake Parker
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] I Love You, Brotha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You, Brotha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167105) by [smallearthcat (vamplover82)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat). 



**Title:** I Love You, Brotha  
**Author:** smallearthcat (vamplover82)  
**Reader:** theArcher  
**Fandom:** Drake and Josh  
**Rating:** Teen  


[Download at Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/loveyabrotha-dnj)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission! This was recorded for the Time Warp challenge for VoiceTeam2020, record in an old fandom of yours!


End file.
